


Returning the Favor

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Stripper!Gabe, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, little cracky, reader could be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you strip for me, I might think about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 'quick drabble' fill for one of those drabble ask games on tumblr. Since it passed 1k I figured I may as well post it here too. 
> 
> Anonymous asked me to do “If you strip for me, I might think about it.” with Gabriel (based on this post: http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/141862379311/drabble-game). So tada. It's much more fluffy and cracky than smutty, but there ya go.
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr: http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/141867199276/8-with-gabriel-xx

“No Gabe.”

“Please!!”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top.”

“I said no. N. O. No.”

“Pretty please with a pretty archangel on top.”

You raised your eyebrow at the insolent archangel who was currently sprawled in a provocative pose on your kitchen counter. One good shove and he was tumbling to the floor, arms flailing. You were used to having him around and bothering you so you tended to get in a bit of a rhythm where you’d only half pay attention to his antics and carried on doing whatever you were doing before he’d theatrically appeared. Which tonight happened to be putting together the most stressful bachelorette party in existence.

“Pu-lease. I think we both know that I’d be on top.”

He grinned up at you, nonchalantly resting his hands behind his head as if he’d deliberately planned to be lying on your kitchen floor. He’d also magicked a lollypop up from somewhere. Well that figured. “Does that mean that you’ll do it.”

 

You were surprised that your eyes hadn’t popped out with the amount of eyerolling you did around Gabe. “No. Why don’t you just go bug the Winchesters to do it for you.”

“Let’s just say that we’re not on very good terms right now.”

“Who did you kill?”

“That’s not important. What is important is that I need someone to do the spell for me. Come on, you always were my favorite. And you know, it’s no trifling matter to have an angel, an archangel at that, owe you a favor.”

He was back up sat on the counter before you could blink, infuriating feet drumming a rhythm against your cupboard doors. The pounding went right to your already aching head and you threw down your papers in a tantrum. You were never going to get this sorted in time. The party was the next day, and the strippers you’d booked (oh man had your cousin been adamant about the strippers) had cancelled on you last minute. Everything else was pretty much falling into space, but this problem was giving you a headache. Where the hell where you gonna find a stripper at such short…

“Gabe, quit it with the banging.”

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever said that to me.”

You didn’t catch the cheeky grin, in fact your mind was too busy working overtime as it put 2 and 2 together.

“Remind me again, what exactly what this spell involves.” You can only be smug in the knowledge that his triumphant grin won’t still be in place after he realizes exactly what you’re asking of him. As cute a grin as it is. His description of the spell doesn’t sound too bad, you’re pretty used to that kind of thing by now.

“Okay, fine. If you strip for me, I might think about it.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal girlie. I thought you’d never ask.”

“God Gabe, not right now. Put it away. I’ll explain it to you after we do that damned spell.”

 

You weren’t sure exactly what you’d been expecting when you’d asked Gabe to do this. Mostly you’d just been focusing on how it solved the issue and meant that you wouldn’t be in your cousin’s bad books. Now that you were actually faced with reality you were kinda nervous. On the one hand, you were terrified that Gabe was going to be his usual ridiculous self and completely ruin the entire thing. On the other hand, you were equally terrified about what this whole thing was gonna do for the on-and-off-again sexual tension that zinged between you and Gabe. Him doing a strip routine couldn’t be that hot…could it.

Well it was the moment of truth. As the lights flickered and spun (in such a theatrical way that it could only be Gabriel) the beat of the music started up, sending a shiver of anticipation running through you. Although the opening notes were enough to have you shaking your head. It’s Raining Men, really? How cliched could Gabe get.

But those thoughts slipped from your head as he strutted into the room, head to tail in a police costume. Which should really just look silly but somehow manages to sit just right. Particularly as he draws himself up higher as he’s greeted by a load of cheers and catcalls.

“I hear somebody’s been a naughty girl, is that right?”

His cheeky smile was in it’s usual place, accompanied by a wink as he caught your eye. More jeering rang through the room as your rather pleased looking cousin was pushed forward by her friends.

There was a strategically placed chair that she was pushed into, facing towards everyone else.Gabe started off slow, grinding his hips slowly along with the music. The first thing to come off was his hat, which was promptly placed on your cousin’s head, much to everyone’s enjoyment.

Gabe’s shirt was the next thing to be slipped off, which involved lots of rolling shoulder muscles and little cute ripples across his stomach. You wiggled your eyebrows at him as he finally pulled it off (still at a glacial pace, like the tease he is). Thankfully the trousers were the vecro ones, which were yanked off with a particularly forceful thrust, leaving your cousin with a steady eyeful. A g-string, of course. What else would you have been expecting. And boy did he have an exceptional backside. You were getting kind of jealous of your cousin as he spun round and started grinding against her lap.

Although the rest of the room fell away as his eyes caught yours, a faint smile gracing his face as he picks up on your heavy breathing. The only thing you could focus on was the way his fingers were running along the tight lines of his golden underwear.

You were practically salivating by the time the music came to an end. He did a couple of graceful bows

“Alright guys, you can come in now.” Suddenly the room was filling with strippers as a fresh song started blaring out.

“What’s with all this?” You asked with a chuckle.

“Well I thought your cousin might appreciate the show.”

“Yeah but if you could do this then why did you strip?”

“And miss out on that look on your face? I think not! Plus the deal was that I had to strip.”

“Well you’ve got them all suitably distracted anyway.”

“I think it’s time to find out which one of us is the cherry on top.” Gabe said with a flourish as he snapped his fingers. You smiled at the appearance of a punnet of cherries and a can of whipped cream. Grabbing Gabe’s hand, you allowed yourself to be pulled upstairs.


End file.
